oh I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus
by offtolimabean
Summary: Christmas Bravid! Their little boy finds his daddy kissing what looked like Santa Claus!


"...so Santa Claus flies in his magical sleigh pulled by his reindeers, carrying colourful gifts of all shapes and sizes..." Bryan said as he tucked his 5-year-old-son into bed, on Christmas Eve.  
"What happens next, daddy?" The little one said, his eyes overflowing with curiosity.

David was on his way to bed when he overheard two muffled voices coming from his son's room. He sneaked in and found his little boy tucked in bed and his husband sitting beside him telling him stories. David leaned on the door frame, listening.

"-then in the middle of the night, while all the little boys and girls are fast asleep, Santa Claus sneaks in through the chimney and leaves gifts for the good little boys and girls, just like you. Then –"

"-A purple magical cat named Steve will fly in the window and give you hugs and jelly beans." David joked, surprising Bryan and their son. The little brunette chuckled and started doing cat sounds as Bryan turned to David with a snarky expression playing on his face. "Ha-Ha Very funny, David."

"I'm only kidding, honey." He snickered, "Go on with the story."

"So then..." Bryan turned to his little boy whom he found was making cat sounds and now licking his hands as if they were paws and 'purring' into his pillow. "Oh look David, You've turned our son into a cat. Yay."

"Meoow." Said the little boy (or cat, That is.)

" He makes an awesome cat though" David played.

"David.." Bryan said in a playful warned tone.

"Meeoow"

David walked over to the little boy's blue bed, hugged him and pressed kisses on his little head. He half-laid on the bed so that his head and his son's were just beside each other and gave Bryan a look that told him to continue the story. "Then, in the morning, when you wake up, you'll find a beautiful shiny box with a fabulous bow just for you underneath our Christmas tree. Then you open it up and find a surprise from Santa!" Bryan finished. A giant smile grew on their son's face; For Bryan and David that was the most magical thing in the world. "I wanna meet Sandy Clause, Daddy." Said the little squirt. His father's laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "...Good Night, Champ." Said David as he left, giving his son a flying kiss. "Merry Christmas, Son. Sweet Dreams!" Bryan said, getting a "Meow" in return before closing the door.

Bryan went to their room and found David waiting for him near the door. The room was dim and candles were lit to set the mood.

"So..." David said holding mistletoe on top of their heads; looking at his husband with a hint of lust lingering in his eyes.

" ...A Mistletoe, David? Really?"

"What? It's Christmas. If two people happen to be under a mistletoe, Im pretty sure they're supposed to..uhm... I don't know... Kiss? It's the perks of the Christmas, Bry... " David said, tightly grabbing his husband by the waist so that their hips would touch.

" Mhmm... says the guys who made fun of my Santa Claus story..." The taller one answered, obviously still thwarted. "I was kidding, Bry, come on. I was just fooling around." David said, playing with the buttons on Bryan's top.

"Whatever." The taller man said, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Oh come on Bry, you can't seriously be mad at me for that? I was only joking."

"You don't just make fun of Christmas, David." Bryan said breaking away from the smaller man, stomping into bed.

"Bry-"

"and in front of our son, David." He said, as he pushed himself under the sheets.

"Bry, I didn't know it was _that_ important. It was just a stupid old story. I didn't mean to-"

"Stupid? You think believing in hope, love and the spirit of Christmas is stupid? Wow, that's really shallow coming from the creator of Steve the purple cat." Bryan snapped as he blew out a few candles.

The room now in partial darkness, David slid in his side of the bed "Bry, let's talk about this please." But Bryan just buried his head deeper into his pillow, ignoring his husband. "Blow out the candles, we don't want a fire." Was the only thing Bryan said before closing his eyes.

David did as he said and laid there thinking hard, surprised by the sudden change of mood. He felt like a giant jerk. He laid awake for hours then put on his red robe, sneak out the room and get himself a cup of coffee. He sat in the living room with the mug in his hand, looking at all the Christmas decorations. They've outdone themselves this year. Above the fireplace hung the 3 stockings Goldie made with each of their names embroidered on them. There were headbands with reindeer antlers and Santa hats all over the place. David picked one up a put it over his head just for the hell of it. The walls were lined with red and green glittering streamers that went all around the room and the tree... christ... The tree was absolutely stunning. Shiny ornaments of all shapes and sizes and colours and hues glimmered and twinkled. The lights danced like fireflies in the wind and on the top of the tree where a star should be, stood a picture of their family; He, Bryan, their little boy, Goldie, Shania, Clay, Rocky and even Nana was in it.

5 years ago he never thought he'd find this family he had now. The thought of even starting one, getting married and settling down, scared the hell out of him. He never thought that this, any of this, would even be possible. It was Bryan. Bryan was the best thing that ever happened to him, He was the greatest gift in the world. He was the cause of all his happiness, the cause of this wonderful life he was living. His family may be the oddest group of people in the world, but he loved each and every one of them and was proud to call them family. This family, _his_ family, was a dream come true. His eyes started to water because he finally understood what Christmas meant. Christmas was making the impossible, possible. It was the time to dream, to wish and the time of love. It was about taking the most insuperable of things and turning all these into actual reality. Their little boy, their house, their life... these were the embodiment all of their dreams coming true, all their hopes coming true. And it was Bryan who gave him this, It was Bryan who made his life as magical and as real as it was now.

His eyes lingered on Bryan's face on the photo, and then he heard someone clear their throat. David turned to see Bryan with his blue robe on, his hair all messed up and his arms crossed.

"Bry..." David said, approaching his husband "I'm such an idiot, I-"

Bryan chuckled, " I love how you start your apology with an 'I'm such an idiot' haha okay go on..."

" Bry, I was really stupid to have made fun of your Christmas story, I was ignorant, insensitive but most of all, a huge idiot for not realizing you were trying to teach our son a lesson."

"Mhmm.." Bryan nodded, He loved being told he was right.

" ...and I thought about what you said about hope and love and the Christmas spirit. It all makes sense now; Christmas isn't just the time for eggnog and the delicious gingerbread men but it's the time to realize all the magic that's happened in your life." He took Bryans hands into his own. "...and you, Bryan Collins, you are the magic, you made everything I've ever dreamt of, come true. You are the greatest gift in the world, and I'm sorry."

Bryan gave in.

"And you are mine." Bryan smiled and pulled David into a kiss. David pulled the taller man closer and deepened the kiss.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of sleepy little brown eyes hiding behind the doorway. The little 5-year-old stayed awake, waiting and listening for signs of Santa going down the chimney and when he heard footsteps coming from downstairs, he slowly and quietly followed in hopes of meeting 'Sandy Claus'. Although he was really really sleepy, He forced his little feet down the stairs cause he really wanted to see Santa. He got there and stood behind the doorway leading to their living room. He found his Daddy Bryan kissing someone in what seemed like a red suit and a red hat on his head... It was Sandy Claus! Daddy was kissing Sandy Claus! The little boy covered his mouth so that they won't hear his stifled gasps. Santa finally pulled away, He couldn't see Sandy's face but he could see the look in his Daddy Bryans face. It was the look he had when he was telling him the story, It was the look of hope and love. Definitely love. The little brunette sneaked back to his little room, into his blue little bed and finally closed his eyes. Even little junior's dreams of seeing Santa Claus came true on that Christmas Eve.


End file.
